Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer battled Jack the Ripper in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 12 and Slenderman in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. He was played by RLYoshi. He also battled Jane the Killer in Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer, and The Observer in Rap Battle Arena 1, where he was played by Owen Thelegendary . Information On The Rapper Jeff the Killer is the titular villain of the Creepypasta story of the same name. He is based off F**kS**t. He was originally a young latent psychopath who brutally beat up a trio bullies, Randy, Keith and Troy, who were picking on him and his brother Liu in the town they had just moved to. Liu took the blame for it and was arrested, sending Jeff into a depression. Later, the bullies attacked Jeff again at a party, and Jeff killed all three of them, but not before getting covered in bleach and lit on fire by Keith as he died. During this fight, Jeff's mind permanently snapped. When Jeff woke up, he was in a full body cast at the hospital. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become disfigured and ghastly pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was just the result of the painkillers and let Jeff and his family (including Liu, who was released) go home. Later that night, Jeff's mother found that he had carved his face into a permanent smile so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burned off his eyelids so that he could always see his face. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught them and knifed them to death. This woke up Liu, who confronted his brother but was killed as well, with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his body, "just go to sleep". Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attacks described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, ominous, constantly open eyes. When he tried to kill the boy, he told him to "go to sleep". Lyrics Epic Rap Battle Parodies 12: Verse 1: (Chuckles) You lied to me... You told me that you'd win, but unblinking, I see, That you only killed 5 back in 1888, So it's time for Leather Apron to meet my lovley Leatherface... Nobody knows who you are, can't even decide on a name, But who am I? I'm the guy achieving internet fame, You won't be writing letters anymore once i'm released, I'll turn the R-I-P in Ripper into Rest in Peace... Verse 2: You're one to talk about rip-offs, you've spawned millions, And yet, nobody could prove that you even exist, You're a hoax, a British media pubicity stunt, Your knife is nice and sharp, but i'll be cruel and blunt, Want to come to a party? It'll be so fun! Whether at a bus stop or backyard, i'll have this battle won, I'm the white hoodie from Hell, here to make you weep, Now lie back, relax, and GO TO SLEEP! Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23: Verse One: You're a pedophile, chasing little kids through town. Legend says you kill, but I'm the best killer around! What's with those tentacles? You're like a living hentai, A photobomb whose only popularity comes from PewDiePie! You're known from fake document, just look at Marble Hornets. Driving people crazy, no wonder you've never had a duet! You may be called a man, but I'm more killer than you. As for your face; I'll bleach it, ignite it, and give it a redo! Verse Two: I can see right through you, you're not scary at all. You may be slender, but I'm the one who's standing tall I'll choke you with your black tie, no lie, Then beat your faceless ass until you finally die You won't put up a fight, I'll make you need Hospice Come at me, and I'll rip right off your Slender dick. Don't give me your crap, bitch, you're done! You're old news How sad! They made a Teletubby scarier than you! Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta 6: Verse One: I am Jeff the Killer, I’m better than Jack the Ripper I don't understand why I'm battling against a stripper Don’t be so grumpy and put a smile on your face You’re a rip-off of me, that is why you’re a disgrace Your black eyes make you look like Void of Vision Why don’t you shut the fuck up and get back in the kitchen You’re coming for me till the end? bitch please! I killed my parents I'll kill you twice, remember when I jumped over the fence? Verse Two: Not satisfied on the little makeover I gave you? HA you're just a women! Whats the worst you can do? You can't even kill anyone cause you fucking suck Jeff is the real killer in these parts so good luck I hear you're crushing on me Jane, just give in already I’ll rip you up and turn you into fucking birthday confetti This battle has just ended, and I've finally had enough Now how about you go to sleep SO YOU'LL NEVER WAKE UP?!?!?! RAP BATTLE ARENA 1: Shh GO TO SLEEP CAUSE YOUR RHYMES JUST SUCK YOUR CHANCES OF WINNING ARE IN BAD LUCK I WAS LIT IN FLAMES AND I SURVIED KNOCK KNOCK WHOS THERE I ARRVIED AND I HAVE A NICE BLADE JUST PERFECT FOR YOU ILL BE KILLING YOUR CREWS ITS VERY TRUE IN THE TOP 10 LISTS IM ALWAYS THE BEST GO TO SLEEP OBSERVER AS I IMPLAE THIS KNIFE TO YOUR CHEST Trivia: Epic Rap Battle Parodies: *Jeff the Killer mentions a future rapper in Epic Rap Battle Parodies, Leatherface *Jeff was the first, and is currently the only, character to be declared an obvious winner in the description of a battle (in his battle against Jack the Ripper). *RLYoshi, who portrayed Jeff in both of his appearances, at one point said that after Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer he will not be taking on the role again. He later retracted this statement, meaning Jeff could be appearing in a third battle. *Jeff The Killer's previous Opponent, Jack the Ripper made an appearance in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23 *RLYoshi has said that in the first battle, Jeff definitely won; in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23, however, Jeff was "one of the worst ones". (He blames the lighthearted background and his failure with mixing the vocals properly; see below.) *In his second battle, Jeff's vocals sounded different from the first; they lacked the deeper, darker echo, and instead only consisted of a raspy voice. RLYoshi blames his own laziness. Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta: *In Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer, he mentions Jack the Ripper,which in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 12, was the person who rapped against him RAP BATTLE ARENA: * Owen wore a plaid shirt and made the bloody mouth with red marker Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Creepypasta Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Pop Filter Category:Jeff the Killer Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Owen TheLegendary